


The Talk

by QueenoftheTARDIS



Series: Meanwhile in Thirteen's TARDIS [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, lessons in gender politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheTARDIS/pseuds/QueenoftheTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor's previous faces have been shown countless times: The Atraxi, Testimony, the Cybermen's info stamp have them all on file. But how will her friends take the news that she's not all she seems?





	The Talk

The Doctor strides around the endless maze of a building. The endless and unblemished white walls that surround her and her three friends tagging along behind her makes it feel like time and space had collapsed.

'I thought you said you knew where you were going,' Ryan says.

'I do, well I did, must've changed the layout since last time,' The Doctor sighs.

'And this is supposed to be a library?' Graham asks.

'Did I say library? I kind of meant a massive sentient data hive that's only a tiny bit deadly.'

'Perfect. Remind me why we travel with you again?'

She chuckles slightly at that while turning the corner before promptly bumping into a small humanoid robot.

'Ow, watch it!' the Doctor says.

'Identify yourself!'

'Oh hello, I'm the Doctor, and this is Yas…'

'The Doctor. Visual presentation does not match our records. Commencing full body scan.'

A beam of white light shot out of the robot's chest which started at the top of the Doctor's head. 'Bit personal,' she commented as it gradually moved it's way down her body, switching off once it had reached her feet.

A figure popped up in front of them of an elderly looking man albeit with a pale blue glow indicating that it was just a hologram. It then began cycling through all of the Doctor's previous incarnations, each time a red light would flash up on the circular screen on the robot's chest along with an alarming beep indicating that she didn't match the hologram. It finally stops at an image of the same Doctor standing behind it like some kind of odd mirror.

She found the experience strangely uncomfortable. Not that she wasn't used to alien scans popping up images of her old bodies, the Atraxi, Testimony and the Cybermen's info stamp all had her faces on file. It was that her friends had seen it, Graham, Yasmin and Ryan who were still behind the Doctor looking a little flummoxed. She thought that humans were funny when it came to regeneration. Changing from a floppy-haired young man to a grey-haired old man that was basically fine for them. Changing from a grey-haired old man to a floppy-haired young woman, apparently, that was a step too far.

'Scan complete. Analysis confirms you are the Doctor.'

'Thank you,'

'You have previously been banned from the Hive for life on multiple occasions. You will now be disintegrated' the robot said as the laser embedded in its hand began charging up

'Oh, brilliant!' she said sarcastically. 'Okay team, time to run!'

They narrowly avoided the laser blast and after some confusion hurriedly rushed through the TARDIS doors, glad to finally stop and relax. A while after they had a chance to catch their breath, Yasmin decided to satisfy her curiosity and ask about the holograms.

'Doctor, back there, the robot showed lots of different people. Who were they?'

'Me. My old selves,' she said matter of factly.

'You? How can they be you? They all completely different people' Graham scoffed.

'It's called regeneration, when I'm dying I change every cell in my body, and I become a whole new person pretty much,'

'What and you can even change your gender?'

'Sex and yeah, I know it might sound strange,'

'Not really,' Ryan said. 'My mate Tara was born a boy, and now she's a girl. I know it must not be exactly the same thing, but it's totally fine,'

'Exactly, you're a crazy space alien with a box that's bigger on the inside. Everything's strange, that's what we love about you,' Yasmin proclaimed.

'I guess it doesn't matter who you used to be, all that matters is who you are now. And you're the Doctor to me,' Graham said by way of apology.

'Thanks you three,' she smiled.

Some humans could be angry or confused but she realised that some could be so amazing and accepting. And she was so happy to be friends with the latter.


End file.
